test0nefandomcom-20200215-history
CS Apollyon
category:Limbus *'CS Apollyon' is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Dem or Teleport-Mea crag entrances to Al'Taieu. *Enter by trading Metal Chip to the Swirling Vortex in Apollyon. *20 minute limit, 2 5-minute extensions. *There is only one level. * When you enter, there are 3 NMs waiting to the north. * Pulling an NM causes 3 helpers to spawn. If you kill all of the NM's helpers, it summons 3 more. If you kill all of those, it summons the first 3 again. It can spawn 4 or more groups of helpers, and will regain its 2 hour ability after each group spawns. ** The helpers share hate with the NM. ** The helpers build sleep resistance very quickly; an Elemental Seal Sleepga order is helpful. ** The NMs will not call another wave of helpers until all three of the first set of helpers die, so you can kill two of them before working on the NM. ** The NMs and helpers all have alliance aggro once they're pulled and only lose it if your group completely wipes and the NMs move far enough away to Reraise. * After engaging the first group of enemies, the next group will automatically attack when roughly 1/3 of the time remaining has passed. The first group will have to be pulled. ** NMs seem to auto-aggro cyclically from east to west. If you pull the Yagudo first, the Quadav will aggro next. If you pull the Quadav first, the Orc will aggro next. If you pull the Orc first, the Yagudo attacks next. ** If you wipe, none of the enemy groups will auto-aggro unless you don't do a complete wipe before you start Reraising, or you Reraise too close to a group. The hate will reset as if you just entered and you will have to pull a group if you wish to continue fighting again. * Each NM drops a 5 minute time extension, excluding the final NM. * Each NM that is killed increases the power of the remaining NMs. * Only Ancient Beastcoins drop in this zone. ** All mobs drop 3-6 Ancient Beastcoins. * All mobs use 2-hour abilities. * A full alliance is very highly recommended, although you can enter with less. Enemies * Na'Qba Chirurgeon (Quadav WHM, center) ** First Wave: Wootz Quadav (DRK), Fossil Quadav (WAR), Star Ruby Quadav (RDM) ** Second Wave: Whitegold Quadav (THF), Lightsteel Quadav (PLD), Star Sapphire Quadav (BLM) ** Weak to Piercing weapons and nukes, resistant to Slashing weapons * Carnagechief Jackbodokk (Orc PLD, west side) ** First Wave: Grognard Neckchopper (DRK), Grognard Footsoldier (WAR), Grognard Mesmerizer (BLM) ** Second Wave: Grognard Predator (RNG), Grognard Grappler (MNK), Grognard Impaler (DRG) ** Weak to Slashing weapons and nukes, resistant to Blunt weapons and Piercing weapons. * Dee Wapa the Desolator (Yagudo SMN, east side) ** Summons random avatar for Astral Flow, be ready to Benediction ** First Wave: Yagudo Knight Templar (SAM), Yagudo Archpriest (WHM), Yagudo Discipilnant (MNK) ** Second Wave: Yagudo Kapellmeister (BRD), Yagudo Prelatess (BLM), Yagudo Eradicator (NIN) ** Weak to Blunt weapons, resistant to Piercing weapons and nukes